WTF
by kakashiindrag
Summary: randomnesss that is all...
1. The day there was DRAG?

One can probably guess that no one is reading this so. I don't owm anything ... I am broke person. So no action on the idea of taking over Inuyasha and replacing the main character as FLUFFY-SAMA. Still I need a tissue,i have issuse ... my own family says so.

Kagome, enraptured in the blue light, descended rapidly into the dirt floor of the ancient well. The black blue portal quickly deposited her on the other side of the well for a spilt second she floated caught between the two times. HOWEVER, her massive yellow book bag quickly pulled her back down. Inuyasha found her lying in a somewhat awkward, her legs still bent as if trying to get up and a facial of deep concentration. The brows narrow around her bright blue eyes

"Oi, Wench, quite wasting our damn time!" Inuyasha growled at her, his hands in the sleeves of his firerat yukata. His silver cattish dog-ears twitched in anticipation. Of the normal sit he had become accustom with in his routine.

"Inuyasha! You know that your beloved ramen is slightly keeping me in this poSITion. SO, a little help would be appreciated If it wasn't trouble." Kagome grimaced, her blue eyes boring straight into Inuyasha's amber ones. Swiftly he jumped over the ledge and straight into the stomach of KAGOME. Trampling her without a thought, he grabbed her yellow bag with ease. Then he jumped with little hindrance out of the ten foot well. Slowly Kagome after a five-minute recovery period she climbed up the makeshift rope ladder.

Suddenly, out of the blue, (insert trumpet music here) Shippo comes flying through the air holding scissors, glue, and a very nice origami flower which happened to be white with gold detail.

In a loud, piercing squeak, he proclaimed, "Battle stations, men!"

Inuyasha whirls around, and looking like a confused a retarded blind mole, "Uh, Shippo... there's only one of you."

"Oh, damn..." and he hesitates for a moment before shouting "CHARGE!" In a blur of orange and green Shippo encircled the confused Inuyasha, whose only thought was'_What the FUCK_!' The wild snips of the gleaming scissors attacked his yukata and hamaka in fierce passion. Kagome crept backwards away from the maniacal laughter of the child demon, who seemed to have a momentary lapse of judgment.

After a lapse of about five minutes, Shippo stood back to admire his masterpiece. Somehow using some of his demon magic, which Inuyasha is continually falling for, and scissors and glue type stick solution (we don't know how) he managed for Inuyasha to fill out a girlish kimono. And for a lovely touch, he added the flower tucked inside Inuyasha's left ear.

"If only I had some your lipstick Kagome..." Shippo mused sitting perched on her high shoulder.

At this point, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku busted out into laughter. The scene of the boisterous hanyoutrying to wave his confined arms.

"How the FUCK am I supossed to fight in this." He unknowingly put his hands on his hips insinuating the new rack Shippo had endowed him generously with.

Soon everyone rolled on the ground in laughter as the new drag queen huffed over in a tall tree. Trying to hide his makeover. The villagers hearing the holwing laughter from the great distance heard the merry noise and came to investage. Inuyasha's ear bent low onto his white fur ears this was not a good scene for and great dog demon son to be seen in. His only firerat outfit was now nothing but a piece of firewood. Damn little kit, who the hell did he think he was.

Kagome in all her good and graceous heart manage to qualm the vistors to the shideshow ehxibint and send them merrily on to their lives. The group of shard gathers would be a entirely different ball game. She hung her head low her blue black hair flowed in waving rolls arcoss her shoulders to stop at her mid back. In a loud booming voice she scream "SIT" and all fell down at least one unhappy hanyou. "Come on Inuyasha I need to get this stuff back to the villagers" she tapped her right foot as he slowly peeled himself off the ground and stomped over. He gathered her and her belongings on his back, and took off in a wild sprint. 

"Wait up" was a fleeting ring in the ears of the fast moving pair. They came to their destination rapidly,the world coming back into normal sight as an attack of little huts.

That's about all I am going to write. I have to say it will get better Kagome will maim Inuyasha. The Claypot will end up in the sewer. And a pairing of Sesshomaru and Kagome will blosom, but NOOOOONE cares. If you do review and the the most suprising idea about Jaken will be written or typed and read Helping to Heal for an insight into the truely insane. It a Naruto fan fic, and its got a coulpe OCs but still delicious

A completely idiotic person with NO writing skills what so ever. OUT, not over and out. Just out


	2. Laced

Here is a little snippet

* * *

Kagome knew that ramen she ate had to have been laced with LSD because there was no way she was really watching Sesshomaru prance around black ninja pants using his tail to suspend himself from trees. The demon lord didn't run around forests half naked making his own theme music. Seeing his stump on an arm exposed only added to the freakiness. He was jumping from behind a tree to the next. It was like she was watching a very warped Mission Impossible. She ran her hands in front of her face and banged her head against a tree. Now Sesshomaru was doing ballet. He was doing leaps and spins on the tips of his clawed toes. Dear Gawd, was he stripping?

"FML" Kagome whispered before she passed out from blood loss caused by the biggest nosebleed in history.

* * *

Not much but I don't think may people would last long if they saw a cannon Sesshy doing this


End file.
